Un día en la piscina
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Hacia tanto calor ese día en donde comenzó todo. Por un lado encontrábamos a un Kise queriéndose acercar cada vez más a ella y por el otro a aquel capitán fastidiado de su actitud hacia ella ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hará ella?


**Notas: ewe ¿Por qué están leyendo esto? ¿Es porque me aman y esperan algo genial? :v si es así, pues que lindas. Bueno este especial está dedicado a una de las personas que más me anima (quién se proclamo mi fan numero uno :3) ¡Kiryhara! ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que lo olvide querida? EwE**

 **Ya que ella me dio un nombre pues se lo pondré :v pero ya saben es para cualquiera qué le dio curiosidad leer esto que ni yo me creo xDD ¡Espero se sorprendan viendo de quien se trata! Bueno, no las entretengo más y lean**

* * *

Un día en la piscina.

Un día muy caluroso en la preparatoria Kaijō, se encontraba está joven llamada Hirai, y por supuesto en el gimnasio. Dónde se sentía aún más el calor al haber tantas chicas que no dejaban de gritar el nombre de un miembro del equipo. Kise Ryōta un joven que a simple vista parece agradable (y lo puede ser) no es más que un chico que llega a ser irritante

-Hoy también están como locas gritándole, idiotas.-Dijo a la nada, dejando escapar un suspiro muy largo

La verdad es qué si no fuera por Kasamatsu Yukio ella no estaría aquí ¿Qué por qué? Es bastante fácil de decir la verdad. Él es su amigo de infancia (por lo tanto habla normal con ella) y es la única chica (que él conoce) que no cae en los encantos de Kise; así que como favor (después de replicar las tantas cosas donde le ha ayudado) sería mánager de Kaijō; era un total fastidio, tenía mejores cosas que hacer entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Ahhh, tengo tanto calo y hambre…-Susurro.- ¡Yukio! ¿Me invitarás a comer, verdad?- Le grito al azabache llamando la atención de este

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué debería?! -Su intención no era gritar, pero se encontraba algo lejos de ella, y si a eso le sumamos los contestes gritos de las fans locas, bueno, era lo mejor.- ¡Ni siquiera tengo dinero!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tacaño e invita! -Le devolvió el grito; la verdad es que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo y ganarse una cena gratis

-¡Tch! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero deja me concentro! -Entonces su vista se centro en el mini-partido que tenían

 _-¿Qué se concentre? Bueno sería más fácil si las locas de ahí no estuvieran…-_ Pensó.- _¡Oh! Tal vez si…_ -En eso ella tomo una toalla y silbo para llamar la atención de las chicas, consiguiéndolo en unos segundos.- ¡Oigan! ¡Miren está es la toalla favorita de Kise! ¿Quién la quiere?

Todas respondían con un "¡Yo! ¡Yo!" Entonces ella la lanzo muy, pero muy lejos fuera del gimnasio, una vez todas esas locas salieron (como si carnívoros y carne se tratase) cerró la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto miran? -Les dijo un poco fastidiada al ver que todos los miembros la veían a ella.- Ahora ya sé pueden concentrar, ¿No? ¡Pues sigan con su partido inútiles!

-¡Hirai -senpai! ¡Esa era mi toalla! ¿Por qué se las diste? -Replico con un pequeño puchero. Sabía perfectamente el porqué lo hizo, entonces ¿Por qué preguntaba?

-Calla Kise, que fue mejor ¿No? Esa bola de chicas locas ya me tenía fastidiada con tanto grito.-Y sin darle oportunidad al rubio de responderle se coloco unos audífonos para escuchar su preciada música

Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales estaba ahí, era la única chica que sabía cómo callar al rubio y quitar todas las fans locas. Si, por eso era mánager; porque su trabajo como tal lo hacía en ocasiones mal, pero quitando de lado ese hecho fue la candidata perfecta para ello. Al terminar el entrenamiento todos fueron a tomar sus cosas exceptuando un chico, quién ya las tenía

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Hirai -senpai! -La abrazo por sus hombros con una radiante sonrisa, de esas que volverían loca a cualquiera.- _Tengo que confirmar algo_ …-Pensó.

-¿Qué pasa Kise? -Por supuesto que esa acción le molesto, ya que no dejaba que nadie se colgará de ella por lo cual termino apartándolo, pero esté como chicle volvió a abrazarla, sin muchas ganas de apartarlo ahora lo dejo

-¡Quiero que vayamos al Karaoke! -Dijo mientras se apegaba más a ella, causando que cierta mirada se clavara en ambos

-¿Al Karaoke? -Pregunto un poco confundida, la verdad es que la idea no le sonaba mal, después de todo le gustaba cantar pero con el calor que había seguro se sofocaría.- No gracias, Kise

-¡Ehhh! ¡Vamos! ¡Anda di que sí! -Puso su mejor carita de cachorro.- ¡Será divertido!

-Hirai, es hora de irnos.-La tomo de su muñeca para comenzar a llevarla a quién sabe donde

- _¿Y ahora que se trae esté? Pensé que no tenía dinero.-_ Pensó al ver como se la llevaba lejos del rubio, la verdad no entendía su comportamiento tan repentino

Y desde ese día el rubio sólo molestaba a Hirai para confirmar algo, nadie sabía el qué pero siempre que se encontraba Kasamatsu y ella solos él llegaba de "casualidad" a hablarle, eso duro unas semanas hasta que un día que no hubo entrenamiento en ningún club (por una junta) Hirai se encontraba nadando en la piscina de la escuela con su típico traje de baño escolar ¿Por qué? Le gustaba nadar cuando estaba estresada

Y vaya que lo estaba, el hecho de que Kise la busque tanto le hartaba en cierta manera, no podía estar con su amigo sin que él esté; era como si se empeñará en saber algo, pero quien sabe que quería

-Ahh ese idiota.-Tomó un poco de la botella que tenía en manos, mientras miraba la piscina fascinada. En verdad le encantaba sentir el agua

-Oh, con qué aquí estabas oye…-No pudo concluir al verla, la verdad es que a pesar de ser amigos de infancia nunca llego a verla en traje de baño. Al menos no ahora que estaba más desarrollada

Estaba bastante tenso

Y ella ni se inmutaba

-¿Yukio? ¿Te comía la lengua el gato? -Movía su mano enfrente de él, a los pocos minutos el reacciono con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿P- porque estabas nadando? ¡¿Qu-qué pasa si alguien te ve?! -Aunque tartamudeo un poco su voz sonaba firme

-Tranquilo viejo, primero no me importa ¿Estás tú, no? En segundo, quería aprovechar que no estaría el club de natación para hacerlo un rato. Además a esta hora ya casi todos se fueron.- Respondió como si nada antes de volver a meterse en la piscina

-¡Oye! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Ni siquiera tienes permiso de estar aquí! -Volvió a gritarle, pero en menos de lo que pensó ella lo jalo para que cayera al agua

-Pfff ¡Jajaja! ¡Ay Dios! Jajajaja.- Soltó una gran carcajada pero fueron detenidas por agua en su cara

-¡Es lo que te ganas! -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya verás! -Imitando la acción del chico pero a diferencia de esté con una enorme sonrisa

Así comenzó una pequeña batalla, cada quién se mojaba tanto como podía pero el cansancio llegó a ambos, por lo cual se concentraban sentados en la orilla respirando un poco entre cortado

-En verdad eres un idiota, ahora te resfriarás.- Dijo mientras que su cabeza se encontraba recargada en el hombro del chico

-Tengo mi ropa deportiva…-Respondió un poco cansado.- La verdad si no nos vamos nos resfriaremos

No respondió nada, la verdad es que ninguno quería irse, al menos no en ese momento de tranquilidad ¿Desde cuándo ambos querían pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Desde cuándo sus corazones se aceleraban tanto con la compañía del otro? Quién sabe

-Yukio… Me gustas…-Soltó como si nada, siendo directa en ese momento. El nombrado solo volteo a verla sorprendido.- Ahora que paso más tiempo con Kise, en verdad que te extrañaba.- Se fue acercando a él mientras este no podía decir nada

Ambos sentían el aliento de cada uno cerca de ellos, Kasamatsu no podía reaccionar todavía y Hirai estaba nerviosa porque no hacía nada o decía mejor dicho. Se aparto de él algo sonrojada

-P- perdón si te incomodé, no quería…-No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como sus labios eran juntados con los de Kasamatusu; decir que estaba roja era poco, en verdad no espero ello. A pesar de todo el beso fue algo torpe en un principió pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió algo más profundo. Hasta el punto de que él mordiera su labio inferior y comenzará a jugar con su lengua

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos rojos tomo jitomates. Pero Hirai sonrió y lo abrazó. La verdad que estaba muy feliz

Sus sentimientos son correspondidos

-Te amo, idiota -Beso la punta de su mentón por la diferencia de estatura

-Idiota tu abuela… también te amo.- Y a diferencia de ella, él beso su frente

En verdad que ninguno se creía ese hecho

-¿Quieres nadar un poco? -Propuso Hirai con una pequeña sonrisa

-No, debemos irnos o si no nos quedaremos encerrados.- Se levanto a punto de tomar sus cosas para cambiarse en los vestidores cuando unas manos lo interrumpieron; Hirai lo estaba abrazando por detrás

-¿Pasa algo? -Sentir el abrazo lo tenso pero más que nada sorprendió

-No quiero irme… ¿Qué tal si es un sueño? -Dijo con cierto tono triste

-Tonta…- Volteo solo para verla directo a los ojos.- Si fuera un sueño entonces…-La tomo de sus mejillas para acercarse y así besarla, como en el beso anterior empezó con un poco de torpeza pero termino por hacerse un beso cada vez más intenso

Tal vez ese día en la piscina no nada más fue una declaración; quizás llego a algo más, después de todo el ambiente en un momento se torno caluroso y tenían una piscina, ¿Qué mejor que usarla? Además no había ya gente

Ese día en la piscina fue en mejor sin duda…

* * *

 **Notas: è-é ¿Qué? ¿Me van a matar? ¡¿Entonces quien les sigue dando estos jugosos especiales, eh?! :D De seguro esperaban algo más ewe pervertidas, pero no :v**

 **¡Como sea! Espero les haya gustado y a ti Kiry xDD no supe muy bien y aunque quería hacer algo más con esos dos 7u7 no sé (/) me abandono la imaginación *huye* ¡Nos vemos mushashas!**


End file.
